Just Can't Take It, Can't Ignore It
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Prue's been gone for five years now. Phoebe cried for her then, but now what happens when her subconscious gets to her? It wasn't her fault, right? Can one man convince her otherwise? One-shot


**Author's Note:** Here's my newest story! As for my next one, hmmm? How 'bout I surprise you!

I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

Just Can't Take It, Can't Ignore It

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Lyrics: What It Takes by Adam Gregory**

Phoebe rolled over in bed, wiping a few tears away. She had the strangest dream last night.

**What makes you hurt, what makes you smile**

**What calms your nerves, what drives you wild**

Although, she was pretty certain it was caused by the fact that Prue had been gone for five years now, _'five whole years'_, she thought.

Sometimes, it just didn't seem real and sometimes she wished it wasn't. Even though she loved Paige with all her heart, nothing could replace the hole that was there because of Prue. She was pretty sure Piper, Leo and her dad felt the same way.

**I wanna know, I wanna understand  
What it takes to be your man**

Sometimes it seemed almost a dream, like she thought she'd suddenly wake up to her sister's voice or see her car on the street…

Phoebe pushed the covers back and sat up, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the feelings she'd tried to—no she did—hide for five years. She was the one who tried to keep Piper from falling apart that year, but where did that leave her? After the funeral, Phoebe thought she wouldn't cry anymore over her. But, then again, every once in a while, she could've sworn she heard Piper up in her room crying when Wyatt and Chris were younger on this exact day. She never said anything to Phoebe, but she knew.

**What's your favorite color, what's your favorite song  
If I sing it to you, would you sing along**

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but didn't feel like moving. It was Saturday which meant she didn't have to work, although that was probably a good thing now. She didn't know if she could give advice feeling the way she did.

She thought about calling Piper, but decided against it as she was so busy anymore that she probably didn't have the time—_'Oh, who am I kidding? She was her sister too! She does think of Prue. I know she does. But she got over most of her anger and rage when she became a Fury, so she might not have the intensity of it that I do, but I could be wrong.'_ Phoebe thought as she stood up, her light purple pants falling to her ankles, and her t-shirt straightening out as she walked out of their room and into the living room.

**I need to know, I gotta understand  
What it takes to be your man**

As she walked, she just couldn't get the memories of Prue out of her head. Sure, they didn't really get along until she moved back home, but that was what sisters did right, fight? Even when she and Prue did fight, she still knew she loved her. Prue's voice would be loud (and sometimes annoyed), but her eyes always showed love for her.

Phoebe thought of the night she found the Book of Shadows and how their lives changed that night, and her tears came again. _'Magic…that's what got all of us in that predicament…got her killed. If only I hadn't been so curious…Prue…you might…still…'_ Her tears overcame her as she dropped onto the couch. She pulled an old blanket around her, trying to find some hope, some comfort in it, but to no avail. Phoebe couldn't forget the day it happened, or what happened after. Her tears were in rivers now, dripping onto the blanket and her hands.

**What you want, what you need  
Baby tell me everything  
There ain't nothin' I don't wanna know**

"Phoebe," Coop said, forming in the living room from a puff of pink smoke. "Phoebe, what's the matter?" He never got an answer, however, because the moment she saw him, Phoebe leapt up from the couch and ran to him, burying her face in his chest. By instinct, Coop instantly wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"I—I'm just so glad you're here." Phoebe said, pulling back after about five minutes.

'**Cuz' all I want, all I need  
It's just you here with me  
**

Wanting to ease whatever pain she was in, Coop picked her up and walked back over to the couch. Sitting down with Phoebe in his arms, he pulled the light blanket from off the floor around them.

"How did you know? I didn't even say your name this time." Phoebe said. He showed her his ring. It was flashing rapidly. "Doesn't that mean you have someone else to help?" She asked.

"No, this was from you and when I couldn't feel any of your warmth or happiness from it I knew something was wrong. Now love, would you care enough to tell me what that was about?" He asked. Coop had a feeling he knew, but if Phoebe said it he thought it might make her feel a little better to get it out in the open.

**Baby let me know, so that I can  
Know what it takes to be your man**

"It's just…well…Prue's been gone for five years today…and…it's my fault." Phoebe said trying not to cry more, but failing.

"What?" Coop asked, a little stunned that she would blame herself for this. "Phoebe, it wasn't your fault." He said, wiping a few tears away. "Why do you think that?"

"I—I was the—one who read the spell from the Book of Shadows in the attic. If I hadn't…she would still…" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, as I'm sure you've heard before, you and your sisters were supposed to become the Charmed Ones all along. Certain events were supposed to happen for you to get to where you are now and—"

"B—but my sister dying!" Phoebe said, as her tears rolled faster down her face. "That couldn't have been part of the Grand Scheme of things! It couldn't have been the best thing…"

"Yes, your sister dying was a horrible tragedy. I'll never disagree on that, but Phoebe, think of all you've gained from that…how much stronger you've become…"

**What makes you cuss, when do you pray  
Is your daddy your hero, what would your momma say**

"Gained? Gained, Coop? What've I gained? A couple of broken hearts…a—a half-demon ex-husband who would've done anything to get me to stay with him—including killing my sisters!" Phoebe yelled, finding this too much to bear as she ran back into their room.

Coop stood and walked after her. He knew, in her heart, that she didn't want to be alone now, but her seemingly guilty conscience was plaguing her.

"Phoebe," Coop said, walking into the room, behind her. "Phoebe, I—" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as she buried her face into his chest once more…and his instincts took over as they always did.

'**Bout what I need to know, need to understand  
What it takes to be your man**

"Phoebe, just listen okay?" He felt her nod into his shirt. "It wasn't your fault. If someone else would've read it, like Prue herself for example, it wouldn't change anything. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just trying to get you to see past that, in a way, and see what good things have happened since then. Do you understand?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

**What you want, what you need  
Baby tell me everything  
There ain't nothin' I don't wanna know**

"Yes. I know, but it just won't away. And even though I know it's not my fault, I just can't stop thinking about it." Phoebe said, through tears.

"How about you try it?" He asked. Phoebe looked doubtful. "Please love, try it for me? I hate seeing you hurting like this. All I want to do is help you feel better about it." He said, wiping a few tears away with his thumb.

'**Cuz' all I want, all I need  
It's just you here with me**

"You mean like finding Paige…Wyatt and Chris being born…and me finding you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Exactly, yeah, there you go. See? I knew you could think of something." He said, walking over and sitting on their bed, practically dragging her with him, hearing her laugh a little as he did so.

"You must be feeling, at least, a little better now." He said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

**Baby let me know, so that I can  
Know what it takes to be your man**

"Yeah, I guess, but it still doesn't change the facts though. Hey Coop?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Will I ever stop missing her?" She asked leaning back into him, although she already knew. She just wanted a little reassurance.

"The pain will subside eventually, but no you'll always miss her, Phoebe…like you miss your mom and Grams, you'll miss Prue too."

"Yeah, I thought so." She said, taking his hand. "I guess my subconscious just couldn't hide from me anymore because that thought about Prue never crossed my mind until today. I just can't take it anymore and my mind won't let it go…"

"Phoebe, don't let go of anything that means that much to you. She's your sister. You're supposed to miss her, not forget her and I'm sure she knows that you do." He said, standing beside her.

**What you want, what you need  
Baby tell me everything  
There ain't nothin' I don't wanna know**

"Where are you going? Have another person to help?" She asked curiously.

"No, I just thought I'd get Piper for you, so you can talk."

"Oh, ok, but I wish you would stay here with me." She told him standing up beside him. "You know who she is and I'd just rather talk to you right now. Please Coop?"

'**Cuz' all I want, all I need  
It's just you here with me**

"Phoebe, all you would've had to say was 'Don't go' and I would've stayed." Coop said, sitting back down with her in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked. She didn't want to keep him from his work.

"Phoebe, do you think I would have married you if I didn't think I could handle your heart…emotions… powers…dreams or fears?" He asked. "I'm a cupid. I'm supposed to help people fall in love and, a lot of the time, that includes helping them through troubles similar to this." He said, kissing her softly.

"It's just…there's a lot of things…" Phoebe told him, her tears finally ceasing. He hugged her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but tell me everything. Everything that worries you, your fears, your hopes, your dreams and I promise I'll do my very best to help you. You'll always have me, no matter what happens." He said.

**Baby let me know, so that I can  
Know what it takes to be your man**

Phoebe pulled her head up and they both talked late into the night. Neither cared about much of anything other than the person they were looking at.

Finally lying down for bed at about eleven that night, Phoebe realized that Piper was someone she'd always love no matter what and she could talk to about almost everything, but when it came to her hopes, dreams and worst fears…the only person she'd every really need slept peacefully beside her. Sighing, Phoebe pulled Coop's arm tighter around her and laid her head on his chest for the third time that night.

"I love you Prue." She whispered, finally drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Ohh, what it takes to be your man**

**The End

* * *

A/N:** So what do you think? I hope you liked it!

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you think!**

I hope you have a good day or night and I'll 'see' you next update or one-shot.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
